The purpose of this study is to determine the prevalence of food hypersensitivity in children with atopic dermatitis referred to a pediatric dermatology clinic. In a preliminary screening of 50 children to 6 major food allergens, approximately 40% have evidence of IgE antibodies to at least one food. Children with evidence of IgE antibody to a food or enrolled for complete allergy evaluation, including history, physical examination, and prick skin testing. Any food suspected of inducing an allergic response will be evaluated by double-blind placebo-controlled food challenge to determine the prevalence of food-induced skin symptoms in children with moderate to severe atopic dermatitis.